Disney/Rugrats
Version 1 Cast *Ness (from Earthbound) as Tommy Pickles *Spike (from Peanuts) as Chuckie Finster *Young Tod (from The Fox and the Hound) as Phil DeVille *Fox (from Skunk Fu!) as Lil DeVille *Darla Dimple (from Cats Don't Dance) as Angelica Pickles *Paula (from Earthbound) as Kimi Finster *Belle (from Snoopy's Reunion) as Susie Carmichael *Toad (from Super Mario) as Dil Pickles *Yoshi (from Super Mario) as Spike *Yakko (from Animaniacs) as Stu Pickles *Dot (from Animaniacs) as Didi Pickles *Otto (from Mystic Quest) as Grandpa Lou *Grandma Thora (from Arthur) as Grandma Lulu *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Reptar *Chief Thunder (from Killer Instinct) as Chaz Finster *Bright River (from The Killer Instinct Movie) as Kira Finster *Forrest Law (from Tekken Wonderful Adventure) as Howard DeVille *Miss Clavel (from Madeline) as Betty DeVille *Kazuya Mishima (from Tekken Love in the Risen Christ) as Drew Pickles *Nina Williams (from Tekken) as Charlotte Pickles *Anna Williams (from Tekken) as Lucy Carmichael *Wario (from WarioWare) as Dr. Lipschitz Version 2 Cast *Snoopy (from Peanuts) as Tommy Pickles *Koda (from Brother Bear) as Chuckie Finster *Belle (from Snoopy's Reunion) as Kimi Finster *Brother Bear (from The Bernstein Bears) as Phil DeVille *Sister Bear (from The Bernstein Bears) as Lil DeVille *Daisy Duck (from Mickey Mouse) as Angelica Pickles *Chun-Li (from Street Fighter 2) as Susie Carmichael *Robbie (from The Brave Little Toaster Goes to Mars) as Dil Pickles *Wario (from WarioWare) as Stu Pickles *Mona (from WarioWare) as Didi Pickles *Merlin (from The Sword in the Stone) as Grandpa Lou *Kat (from WarioWare) as Grandma Lulu *Toony (from Thinkin' Things: Toony the Loon's Lagoon) as Chaz Finster *Asuka Kazama (from Tekken Wonderful Adventure) as Kira Finster *Prince Charming (from Cinderella) as Howard DeVille *Cinderella (from Cinderella) as Betty DeVille *Geppetto (from Pinocchio) as Drew Pickles *Widow Tweed (from The Fox and the Hound) as Charlotte Pickles *Bowser (from Super Mario) as Reptar *Buttons (from Animaniacs) as Spike *Rita (from Animaniacs) as Lucy Carmichael *Runt (from Animaniacs) as Dr. Lipschitz Version 3 Cast *9-Volt (from WarioWare) as Tommy Pickles *Toad (from Super Mario) as Chuckie Finster *Ana (from WarioWare) as Kimi Finster *Tad (from Finding Nemo) as Phil DeVille *Pearl (from Finding Nemo) as Lil DeVille *Sally Brown (from Peanuts) as Angelica Pickles *Belle (from Beauty and the Beast) as Susie Carmichael *Baby Mario (from Yoshi's Island) as Dil Pickles *Fulgore (from Killer Instinct) as Reptar *Lord Cucuface (from Madeline) as Stu Pickles *Miss Clavel (from Madeline) as Didi Pickles *Ludwig Von Drake (from Mickey Mouse) as Grandpa Lou *Snoopy (from Peanuts) as Spike *Marlin (from Finding Nemo) as Chaz Finster *Dory (from Finding Nemo) as Kira Finster *Gill (from Finding Nemo) as Howard DeVille *Cammy (from Street Fighter 2) as Betty DeVille *Flik (from A Bug's Life) as Drew Pickles *Princess Atta (from A Bug's Life) as Charlotte Pickles Version 4 Cast *Toad (from Super Mario) as Tommy Pickles *Rocko (from The Pebble and the Penguin) as Chuckie Finster *Toadette (from Super Mario) as Kimi Finster *Snoopy (from Peanuts) as Phil DeVille *Miharu Hirano (from Tekken New World) as Lil DeVille *Chun-Li (from Street Fighter 2) as Angelica Pickles *Wendy Darling (from Peter Pan) as Susie Carmichael *Baby Luigi (from Yoshi's Island) as Dil Pickles *9-Volt (from WarioWare) as Stu Pickles *Ana (from WarioWare) as Didi Pickles *Poochy (from Super Mario) as Spike *King Kong (from King Kong) as Reptar *The King (from Cinderella) as Grandpa Lou Version 5 Cast *Lucas (from Earthbound) as Tommy Pickles *Mickey Mouse (from Mickey Mouse) as Chuckie Finster *Lei Wulong (from Tekken) as Phil DeVille *Toadette (from Super Mario) as Lil DeVille *Fern (from Charlotte's Web) as Kimi Finster *Jane (from Tekken) as Angelica Pickles *Kumatora (from Earthbound) as Susie Carmichael *Baby Roshan (from Ice Age) as Dil Pickles *Luigi (from Super Mario) as Stu Pickles *Princess Daisy (from Super Mario) as Didi Pickles *Professor E Gadd (from Luigi's Mansion) as Grandpa Lou *Dumbo (from Dumbo) as Spike *Banzai (from The Lion King) as Reptar Version 6 Cast *Yoshi (from Super Mario) as Tommy Pickles *Ness (from Earthbound) as Chuckie Finster *Celia (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Kimi Finster *Louie (from We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) as Phil DeVille *Fluttershy (from My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic) as Lil DeVille *Birdo (from Super Mario) as Angelica Pickles *Julia Chang (from Tekken New World) as Susie Carmichael *Toadette (from Super Mario) as Dil Pickles *Horton (from Horton Hears a Who!) as Spike *Godzilla (from Godzilla) as Reptar *Po (from Kung Fu Panda) as Stu Pickles *Tigress (from Kung Fu Panda) as Didi Pickles *Master Shifu (from Kung Fu Panda) as Grandpa Lou